Crazy
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo thinks Dee's idea is crazy, but will he go along with it anyway? Written for Challenge 1: Crazy at beattheblackdog.


**Title:** Crazy

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

 **Summary:** Ryo thinks Dee's idea is crazy, but will he go along with it anyway?

 **Word Count:** 922

 **Content Notes:** None necessary.

 **Written For:** Challenge 1: Crazy at beattheblackdog.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Dee, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Ryo couldn't believe his ears. He and Dee had been living together for six months, dating for several years, and he really thought he'd heard all of his partner's crazy schemes and weird ideas by now, but apparently not.

"Why? I love you and you love me, right?"

"Well yes, of course, but that's not the point! We've been keeping our relationship secret all this time for a reason."

"I know, and no one else ever has to find out. Look, we're already listed as each other's next of kin."

"For practical reasons, since my only family lives the other end of the country and you don't want to burden Mother any more than you already have over the years."

"And it's common knowledge that we share an apartment."

"Again for practical reasons; it halves our rent."

"Well, that's what everyone else thinks; the real reason is a bit more personal." Dee leant over to nibble at Ryo's ear. "Sharing a place means I can do this, and other even more enjoyable things, any time I want."

"Only if I let you." Ryo shoved Dee away. "Can't you be serious for a minute?"

"I'm completely serious, babe! Give me one good reason why it's a bad idea and I'll drop it."

Ryo opened his mouth, frowned, and shut it again. Dee's idea was crazy, there must be a thousand perfectly good reasons why he should just say no, and yet he couldn't think of a single one. "I can't," he finally admitted.

"So it's agreed?"

"I must be out of my mind for even considering it."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes, dammit! I still think you're crazy though."

"Only in all the best ways, but you knew that before you moved in with me."

"True. I suppose that means I must be crazy too."

"As long as it's me you're crazy about, I don't mind a bit."

.

OoOoOoO

.

Six weeks later, they arrived in Vegas for their short, fun-filled vacation, checking into a quite sumptuous suite.

"Dee, are you sure we can really afford all this?"

"I've been saving up; quittin' smoking helped, I never realised I was spending so much on smokes. I wanted this to be special, babe. Look, there's even a hot tub!" Dee winked at Ryo, a broad grin spreading across his face. "That's gonna be so much fun!"

"We'll have to save that for later, we've got other priorities right now, unless you've changed your mind."

"Never. How about you?" Dee looked a little uncertain.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

That was all the reassurance Dee needed. "We'd better unpack and get changed, don't want to be late."

.

OoOoOoO

.

The room was small but tastefully decorated; Ryo was surprised, he'd been half expecting something tacky with sequins and hearts everywhere, but the elegant simplicity of the décor was the perfect setting for the occasion. He and Dee had dressed up in their best suits, complete with ties, despite Dee's protests about not needing to go that far.

"Mr. Laytner and Mr. Maclean?" A smartly dressed middle-aged woman approached them; she reminded Ryo a little of his aunt and he half wished he'd called to invite her and his uncle. It wasn't that far to Vegas from San Francisco. It wouldn't have been fair to Dee though, because Mother couldn't have made the trip.

"That's us," Dee replied.

"Welcome. If you're both ready to proceed, shall we begin?"

Dee turned to Ryo. "So, ready to do something completely crazy?"

"Yes." Ryo smiled back. "After all, we didn't come all the way to Vegas for the gambling."

"Good point, we've got a way better reason for bein' here than that."

They turned to face the officiator and she smiled at them.

"Let's do this!" Dee sounded as excited as a kid at Christmas.

They kept things simple, neither of them wanting a lot of fuss, but it was still a beautiful ceremony. To Ryo, it seemed almost like he was dreaming. At last they reached the most important part.

"Do you, Dee Laytner, take Randy Ryo Maclean to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Dee's smile was dazzling. "Oh yeah, I do."

"And do you, Randy Ryo Maclean, take Dee Laytner to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ryo blushed. "I do. More than anything." He couldn't stop smiling.

They slid the rings they'd bought onto each other's fingers. Even though they knew they wouldn't be able to wear them at work, they wanted to have them, a tangible symbol of their union. Maybe one day they'd be free to wear them openly.

"Then by the authority vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Congratulations; you may now share your first kiss as a married couple."

"Oh, we plan on sharin' a whole lot more than just a kiss," Dee winked, pulling Ryo towards him.

"Dee! This is a public place!" Ryo blushed furiously.

"Okay, I guess I can wait until we get back to our hotel."

"I should think so," Ryo managed to get out, just before Dee's lips met his in a kiss that took his breath away and turned his legs to jelly. Even after all this time, Dee still had the same effect on him.

"How does it feel to be married?" Dee asked as they left the wedding chapel, hand in hand.

"It feels perfect."

"Still think I'm crazy?"

"Yes, but I love you anyway."

"Love you too, baby. Forever."

.

The End


End file.
